The New Dark Wizards
by Ted Theodore Logan
Summary: A Sequal to A Precious Rose Albus, Scorpius, and Rose are back for another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, things are changing since a new group of dark wizards have started their reign. Albus may be the only one that knows the secrets of these dark wizards. See full description in side or read A Precious Rose for more details
1. Pilot

**The New Dark Wizards**

**Description: There is a new group of Dark Wizards forming to take over the ministry of magic. These wizards come from all over the world to join under one boy: Cantor White. Albus, Scorpius, Rose, and Kris (an OC) are back for another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But things are changing now that it's obvious dark wizards are about. Albus may be the only one that knows how to defeat Cantor White.**

**Note: This is a sequal to A Precious Rose also written by myself. Please leave a review telling me what you think. Thanks. To Read A Precious Rose, click here: s/7139659/1/A-Precious-Rose**

The light in the sky was dim, dimmer than it had been all summer. To some, it seemed like a bad omen. Wizards all over the place were fearing the worst, fearing that something had attacked or that they would attack. Dark wizards were back and from the confessions they received from those who were captured, no one was safe. A large portion of the wizarding world remembered not too long ago that the darkest wizard, Voldemort, had taken the wizarding world by storm and had started wiping out muggleborns and muggles a like.

Back then, the world was in chaos with innocent wizards being killed for standing up for muggles and muggleborns. Blood traitors, they were called.

Then, a beacon of light shone and defeated the dark lord. It came in the form of a dark haired teenager with glasses and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He had faced Voldemort and defeated him once and for all and that had given the wizarding world hope. Oddly enough, the son of that great wizard, the boy who had helped to bring aware of the dark wizards, had no hope at all.

Before the end of the last school year, Albus had been kidnapped by the dark wizards, their leader: Cantor White. Cantor White was a wizard from America (California, Albus believed) who had attended a wizarding school for boys in The United States. He had been quill-pals with Albus for years until Cantor arranged for Daniel Black, a secret child of Bellatrix Lestrange, to kidnap Albus for him.

Albus had received a letter not too much time later warning him about revealing the secrets that had been told in the shrieking shack. He still wore the bracelet, the bracelet that was a reminder of what Cantor White was doing. Cantor knew so many secrets, so much dark magic and it instilled fear into him. After all of those letters that the two had sent telling each other about their childhoods, Albus wondered if they had all been faked by the lying scoundrel:

"_My brother and mother were both killed by a former Death Eater," _He had once said. "_I never really had friends but you're probably the best friend that I have ever had."_

All of it seemed fake now! Albus didn't feel himself move at all. He only felt anger. However, he heard the clash of something fall to the floor and felt a pain in his arm. He had knocked something over but he didn't know what. When he turned his head to look, he saw a bottle of ink laying on the floor as the insides leaked all over his carpet. His mother would not be happy when she sees that.

Almost as if she had been watching the room, Albus heard his mother's voice:

"Albus Severus Potter," Ginny yelled up to him. "Get down here this instant!"

Albus hadn't left his room in probably two days. He would have stayed in longer but his mother kept setting up people to come over. Ginny Potter was worried for her son and his obvious depression. Both of the Potter parents were. That's why, when Albus arrived downstairs to find his mother, he wasn't surprised to see Kristofer Shacklebolt standing before him.

"Hey," Kris smiled at Albus.

Kris had been Albus's friend since their first year when Albus got sorted into Slytherin and so did Kris. Kristofer Shacklebolt was adopted by the minister from magic as a baby since his parents had died a week after he was born in some sort of explosion. Having been close with the family, Kingsley Shacklebolt took in the boy and raised him like he was his own son though it was clear he wasn't.

Kris was about three inches taller than Albus and extremely skinny. He had dark hair and pale skin (an obvious indicator that he was not the biological son of Kingsley) and he wore a smile upon his face.

"Hi, Kris," Albus said, his voice a bit monotonous.

"Al," He hugged his friend for a second and then smiled at him. "Want to go with me to the muggle village not too far from here?"

A few weeks ago, Ginny had agreed that Kirs and Albus could visit the muggle village as long as they stuck together and didn't use magic. Of course, the two had agreed and they went into the village and made fun of muggle objects together. To Kris, it was quite the blast. Albus, however, had put on a mask and pretended he had fun so that his best friend wouldn't feel any bit upset that Albus wasn't enjoying himself.

"Sure," Albus said even though he wasn't feeling much up to it.

It may have sounded a bit peculiar, but Albus would rather be up in his room alone than be around anyone. At least in his room he could think.

…

Ronald Weasley sat at his table drinking some tea and reading the daily prophet with his wife, Hermione, sitting besides him reading a book while eating a plate of eggs. The two looked like the typical happy couple but they are the best friends of the Famous Harry Potter and they helped defeat Voldemort about twenty one years ago.

Upstairs, their son, Hugo, lay asleep but their daughter, Rose, sat awake in her room writing a letter to her best friend: Scorpius Malfoy. When Albus, Rose's cousin, had been kidnapped by Daniel Black, Scorpius had helped to save him. And, while Ron wasn't too happy about his children being friends with a Malfoy, Rose and Hugo were allowed to hang out with him.

Rose and Scorpius had been in contact with each other all summer and were planning on hanging out before the summer ended.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I've talked to my parents and they have told me that you and I can hang out on the twenty eighth of August, in two days, at Diagon Alley. If you're interested, that is. It's been a boring summer here. Yesterday, Hugo and Louis spent all day at my uncle Bill's house and I got stuck with hanging out with Lily and James who kept arguing. James is such an antagonist towards his little sister. Of course, he's such an antagonist every time that I see him._

_I can't wait for this new school year to start. I hope that you and I have a lot of classes together. My mother is very excited about this year and even though he hasn't said it, I'm pretty sure my father is too. I can't wait for us to meet up._

_Love from Rose_

She put the letter in the envelope and unlocked a cage that held her owl Justice. She tied the letter neatly to his leg and the bird took off through the window.

In Hugo's room, the boy was just waking up and stretching out. The room around him was filled with books and little souvenirs from his adventures throughout his life. Hugo enjoyed reading a lot, a trait that both he and Rose had like their mother rather than their father. On his bedside table, a picture of him with Louis on his first day of Hogwarts sat.

He could hardly believe that he was going to be a third year. It seemed like only yesterday, he was stepping onto the platform for his first year with Rose going to her second. He climbed out of bed and threw on a new outfit, a muggle T-shirt that grandpa granger had got for him and a pair of jeans. Then, he raced down the stairs but stopped just outside of the kitchen.

He could hear his mother and father whispering to each other in the kitchen. They seemed to be trying to be quiet but Hugo had an apt for being able to hear things better than the average person:

"They've been having a hard time with him," His mother was saying.

"He's been troubled since he's been kidnapped," His father replied. "Haven't you noticed my sister begging for us every day to send over Rose or Hugo? Harry said Albus barely leaves his room."

Hugo sighed. Everyone in their family knew that Albus hasn't been in a great place. Whatever happened in the Shrieking Shack between Ablus and Daniel Black really affected him. Hugo worried about his cousin greatly just as everyone in the family did but there was nothing that could make Albus talk about what happened or even help him get over what had occurred.

Hugo stepped away from the entrance to the kitchen and went over to the window sill in the den. The family owl, Pigwidgeon The Second, sat there hooting happily with a letter attached to his foot. Carefully, Hugo picked up the small owl and another owl swooped in past his ear and flew right into the kitchen. Hugo followed still holding a hooting Pig closely to himself.

When he returned to the kitchen, his father was opening the letters and his mother was feeding the owl, a Hogwarts owl.

"You're letters have come, Hugo," His father said and was looking at the Hogsmeade slip.

Hugo smiled and picked up his list of school supplies.

"When are we going?" He asked.

…

Albus and Kris returned to the Potter house late in the afternoon laughing with each other and fiddling with their silly muggle toys. Lily greeted her brother and his best friend and crossed her arms.

"Why wasn't I invited?" She asked obviously offended.

Neither boys explained anything as they went up to Albus's room. Kris sat on Albus's bed and looked at him.

"Why do you spend all day up here?" He asked and Albus didn't answer at first.

The boy started to pace the length of the floor. "Up here, I am true to my thoughts, Kris."

He turned to Kris.

"What do you mean?" Kris leaned back on the bed and then turned to look at Albus.

Albus opened the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a picture of Cantor White. This was a photograph that Cantor had sent back when they were quill pals. In the photograph, Cantor was casting a spell on one of the signs at his school making it read "North American school of Poo." He used to laugh at this picture but it only brought sorrow to him now. Anything that had to do with Cantor brought sorrow to the boy.

He passed the picture to Kris who took it and stared at it then gasped. "I know this boy."

Albus stared at him.

"You know Cantor White?"

Kris shook his head. "I don't know his name but I've seen him before, in a picture at Orion's house."

"Orion? You've been to his house?"

"A few times this summer," Kris said.

Kris described the picture; Orion and Cantor were goofing around with each other.

"Who is this boy?" Kris asked.

"His name is Cantor White," Albus said. "I need you to promise me that you'll never speak of the following conversation with anyone ever, Kris."

"I promise, Al," Kris said softly.

"Cantor White is the genius behind Daniel Black," Albus said softly making sure that his door was shut so no one could hear. "He's about three years older than we are and he's from North America. He and I were quill pals for a while but he's an evil git. He and his followers have been planning something big, a takeover of the ministry or something like that but now that people know there are dark wizards among us, we've put a halt in their plan."

Kris looked at Albus. He stood up and stepped over to his friend.

"Is this what happened in the Shrieking Shack?"

"He told me that I'd join them." Albus's voice sounded scared and he felt like he was going to start crying. "I almost gave in."

Kris hugged Albus and sighed shaking his head. "You're a strong one, Al. Don't give in to anyone."

…

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. Tell me if you guys think I should continue. I would love to hear your opinions on what's going on. I will update as often as I can as long as I know that people are reading. **

**~Rahxas**


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

The Weasley family woke up early in the morning and were all dressed in time to use floo powder for their trip to Diagon Alley. Rose was excited that she and Scorpius would be able to spend the entire day together though, she was sure that Aunt Ginny would use this as an excuse to keep Albus from his room. The fourteen year old girl sighed softly as she and her mother stepped out of The Leaky Cauldron and moved towards Gringotts Bank with her father and brother behind.

The streets of Diagon Alley were packed with wizards and witches busily buying school supplies and other objects of value. Rose's head turned from window to window exploring every item on display with a quick look before looking forward and seeing a glint of blonde hair in the distance. Scorpius! It had to be.

They got closer to Gringotts and that's when the blonde haired boy saw her. He was with his father who was staring past Rose at Ron. Rose looked to her father and noticed that he was locked in a death stare toward Draco Malfoy. However, when Scorpius met Rose's eye, the two ran towards each other and wrapped their arms around the other. After a few moments, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Hello," Scorpius said.

His hair was a tad longer than it was when Rose last saw him but he looked almost the same.

"Hi," Rose replied as Hugo came up and shook Scorpius's hand. "How's your summer been?"

Scorpius smiled. "It's been alright. I've hung out with my mother a lot but Kris came over when he and Albus weren't constantly together."

Rose looked to her mother as if to ask if she and Scorpius could go off and Hermione nodded to the two of them. They both started walking towards the shops leaving Ron and Draco who were still glaring at each other until Hermione lead Ron away.

The two walked to the bookstore talking about their summers and, when they reached it, Scorpius stopped. His eyes had fallen to something in the window of the store and Rose turned her attention to it. It was Scorpius's annoying cousin, Leo Scamander.

Leo Scamander was related the the Greengrass family, the family of Scorpius's mother, and to the Scamander family. He wasn't a horrible person but he wasn't very helpful. At the end of the last school year, he had broken up a moment that Rose and Scorpius had shared, a kiss. The two of them hadn't had any moments since and they hadn't spoken much about it either.

Leo obviously caught the eye of his cousin through the shop window because he smirked and, within seconds, was out the door standing before them.

"Well," He smirked. What do you know? The two love birds!"

"Shove off, Leo," Scorpius said and Rose could see a blush creeping over the boy's cheeks as well as feeling herself go red.

"You know, that's very rude, Scorpius," Leo smirked, his eyes never looking away from the two of them. "So, how has your summer been?"

With each word he said, Leo's smirk seemed to grow wider. Rose didn't know too much about Leo besides that he was related to two twins, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander and that he had a habit of over using the phrase "you know" just to annoy people. She had hardly heard a sentence where he didn't use the phrase.

"Boring," Scorpius said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, can you beat it? We're trying to talk."

"Someone's a bit testy, now aren't we?" Leo laughed and then shook his head before strutting off down the streets of Diagon Alley to where two boys stood.

Rose recognized the two boys: Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, twin sons of Luna Scamander (formally Lovegood) and Rolf Scamander. One of them was in her house though she didn't quite remember which was which. They offered a wave, seeing her, and then Leo, Lysander, and Lorcan made their way down the street.

After they disappeared, Scorpius took Rose's hand.

"I need to talk to you," He said with a serious tone to his voice.

Rose looked at him. "What about?" She asked.

Scorpius took a deep breath and started speaking:

"Before the school year ended, you and I shared a kiss. I wanted to know, did it mean anything to you?"

Before Rose could say anything, a voice called out to them..

"Rose! Scorpius!"

Both of them let go of each other's hands and turned their heads to see Kris and Albus walking towards them. Kris looked in high spirits but Albus looked like he would rather be somewhere else. When they were closer, Kris hugged Rose.

"Hey," Rose smiled at them. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

Kris smiled and wrapped his arm around Albus's neck with a chuckle. "Albus invited me to come with him."

"You two sure are close these days," Scorpius said sounding slightly offended.

Rose knew that, because Albus and Kris were constantly hanging out, Scorpius hardly got to hang out with his shared best friend.

Kris and Albus exchanged a look that Rose seemed to notice as a secret kept. What was it that they were hiding? Before she could question it, a figure emerged from the crowd behind them and Albus and Kris turned.

"Orion," Kris said looking to him. He then looked at everyone. "You guys go on without me."

Albus pulled, nervously, away from Kris and looked at Orion mistrustfully. Rose stepped forward and pulled him away.

"Let's leave them for a few, Kris will catch up," She looked at Kris but he didn't return the gesture.

Rose lead Albus and Scorpius into Flourish and Blotts Bookstore leaving Kris and Orion there.

"I don't want to leave Kris with Orion," Albus said shaking his head.

"I thought you guys were friends," Scorpius said crossing his arms.

Albus shook his head and walked deeper into the store. Rose gave a look of concern to Scorpius and then ran after her cousin.

…

Kris looked to Orion. After what Albus had told him about Cantor White and having seen the picture, he wasn't too sure that he could trust Orion at the moment. But he wasn't going to run away without an explanation to the person he had seemed so close to.

"What's wrong, Kris?" Orion asked looking startled by the fact that Kris had sent all of his friends away.

"I have to ask you a question," Kris said and shuffled his feet. "You might not be happy with me."

Orion raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Kris didn't know what to say at first but then he found his words.

"There is a picture at your house with a boy," Kris said looking straight into Orion's eyes. "You're acting all chummy and happy…"

Orion smirked and shook his head. "Trust me, he isn't my boyfriend or anything."

It was Kris who shook his head next. "No, that's not what I was going to ask. I want you to tell me who Cantor White is and how you know him."

Orion pulled back, a frown forming on his face and Kris had the feeling that he was going to run away from the scene like he had run away when they asked about Daniel Black. But Orion stayed still with his gaze away from Kris.

"Cantor White," Orion repeated the name. "He was a friend once, a long time ago. Although my father wasn't someone in my life, he wanted me to be friends with Cantor White. And, Cantor seemed nice at first but he was controlling."

Orion, after his finished speaking, turned to face Kris.

Kris blinked for a moment. "You were friends with him? What did you know about him?"

Orion shook his head. "Please don't make me talk about it, Kris. It's painful. You don't know what Cantor did and I don't want you to."

Kris stared at Orion and could see the pain that was reflecting in his eyes. He nodded and then gave Orion the same type of hug he had given Albus not too long ago. Orion was shocked at first but hugged Kris back.

"I'm sorry, Orion," Kris said. "I didn't realize that something bad had happened."

Orion didn't answer but a tear fell down his cheek.

…

**AN:**

**I had so much trouble writing this chapter because I had horrible writer's block but I hope that you all enjoy it. I hope it doesn't seem bad and I hope the start of this story is something you guys are enjoying. Thank you.**

**~Rahxas**


	3. Relationships?

Chapter Three

They stood on the platform, platform nine and three quarters. The Potter/Weasley family stood together. Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily, and Louis stood huddled together before breaking apart and going separate ways. On the platform, each person met with other people: Hugo and Louis went off to meet with some of Louis's friends on the train. Down the platform, Rose and Scorpius met after Ron and Draco exchanged dark glares.

Albus stood there with his sister who looked like she would rather be somewhere else.

"Al," She whined. "Where are your friends because I have some of my own and I don't want to babysit my older brother?"

Albus rolled his eyes and sighed softly. He and Lily didn't get along very well since the summer had started. Since Albus had locked himself in his room most of the summer, the two hadn't talked much. Lily got along very well, however, with James the way that Albus used to when he had started attending Hogwarts and hated Scorpius.

Kris had told Albus all about his conversation with Orion back in Diagon Alley. Apparently, Albus wasn't the only life that Cantor had weaseled his way into. Albus wasn't the only one that Cantor had tried to sway with dark magic. Orion had been there too and just the mention of Cantor had seemed to affect the other boy. Now, Albus felt bad for not trusting him and felt that he could relate to this fear of what abilities Cantor could do.

As he thought about it, his hand reached mindlessly to the bracelet from Cantor. He still refused to take it off and, part of the reason was that this bracelet had protected him against the cruciatus curse. He still didn't understand why Cantor had given him this bracelet when it was so powerful. It was as if...Albus forced away the thought. There was no way in hell that Cantor cared about Albus.

"They'll be here soon," He mumbled and looked up.

Almost as soon as he said it, he saw Kris and Orion walking his way smiling. Kris greeted him with a hug and Orion gave a handshake. Lily sighed in relief and went off to find her giggle of girl friends.

"Hello Al," Orion said with a smile. "Good holiday?"

Albus nodded slowly. "I've spent much of my time with Kris."

Orion smiled. "He came over to my house during the summer as well."

The three of them headed to the train and tried to find an empty compartment. Once they found one, the three scrambled inside and sat down closing the door behind them. Albus sat by the window on one side and yawned.

"Albus?" He heard Kris's voice.

"What?" He asked in response.

Albus knew what Kris was going to say even before he said it but he waited for the boy to ask the question before he gave his response.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," Albus said almost instantly.

Kris nodded and sighed softly.

"You can tell us anything," Orion said from his seat. "Who am I to judge people after all?"

Albus looked at the two friends in front of him and nodded. "I've been thinking of Cantor White a lot lately. All of the things that have happened...I don't know what to do…"

Orion looked sympathetic. He didn't say a word, however. He only gave a nod of his head and it was almost as if Albus could see the pain that was in the other's eyes as the three of them sat there. When he looked at Kris, he could see that Kris didn't know what advice to offer and he looked away.

It took a few minutes for anyone to speak, actually, and the subject, contrary to Albus's belief, was not dropped.

"I know how you feel," Orion said softly, his tone was very quiet. "Cantor White is not a great person to be around. Has he tried to contact you?"

The answer was yes. Yes, Cantor had tried and he had succeeded in making Albus afraid to talk. Cantor White had threatened him, threatened anyone that Albus would tell about the events in the Shrieking Shack. Both Kris and Orion knew most of the details and it scared him that somehow, Cantor would find out and something bad would happen to Albus's most trusted friends.

He shook his head. No. Cantor White, for the sake of Orion and Kris, didn't try to contact him. He hadn't threatened to hurt anyone just because Albus told. It was better to lie and keep his friends safe than to tell the truth and doom them the way he felt doomed.

"Well that's good," Orion said. "Normally, Cantor follows up on all of the crap he pulls."

Albus looked up at Orion and a thought, a small doubt that was easily pushed away, crossed into his mind: Had Orion been contacted by Cantor recently?

…

Rose and Scorpius took a compartment for themselves and it stayed like that for the majority of the trip. They didn't speak about what the both really wanted to: what the kiss meant at the end of last year. They, instead, made jokes and talked about the excitement they had for classes. They planned on hanging out as much as they could between classes and would try to sit together whenever they had a class together.

Rose expressed her nervous feelings for taking advance potions with the fifth years instead of the fourth years and Scorpius responded like any supportive friend would do:

"You'll do great!" He said with a smile. "You're the smartest person I know."

"Am I?" She asked.

Scorpius nodded and leaned back.

Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Hugo and Louis appeared with one of their friends: Sean Finnigan. Sean Finnigan was in Gryffindor like his father, Seamus Finnigan and knew Hugo and Louis well. When Louis wasn't hanging around any of the members of his family, he was with Sean. They were like an inseparable duo.

"Hey," Louis said with a smile on his face and Sean leaning against his back. "Can we join you kind folks?"

"We've been compartment hopping," Hugo grinned. "We thought we'd check in on you, sis."

Rose looked at Scorpius who shrugged.

"Come sit," Rose said scooting to the side next to Scorpius.

Hugo, Louis, and Sean all bunched in and smiled. They began chatting all at once and Rose couldn't tell who was talking to who. However, it seemed Scorpius knew and he even joined in on their conversations. After about five minutes, they all stopped talking at once.

"So," Sean smiled at Rose. "I have a friend down the train asking about you."

"Yeah?" Rose ask and she could feel Scorpius tensing besides her. "Who?"

"Lysander Scamander," Sean said with a grin. "He seems to have a thing for red heads. Are you and Scorpius...a thing?"

Sean looked to Scorpius and, before Rose could answer, she heard his response for them.

"We're not boyfriend/girlfriend," Scorpius said softly.

"I'll tell Lys," Sean said and Rose looked at Hugo who shrugged at her.

…

**AN:**

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I don't know what I'm going to do next. I'm feeling sluggish. Please leave a review telling me what you want to see in later chapters. Thank you.**

**~Rahxas**


	4. A Taste of Drama

Chapter Four

Sean Finnigan did tell Lysander Scamander that Rose was 'available' for a relationship. But it wasn't Lysander to be the first to ask Rose on a date. The first person to ask Rose on a date was Harvey Belpois who had transferred from Beauxbatons Academy for Magic in France. Harvey was a pretty decent looking person but Rose knew of his reputation. Harvey Belpois was known for dating more than one girl at a time and, sometimes, he'd even be dating boys.

Rose was definitely not into him and turned him down immediately. Word seemed to spread around that she was still available and soon, Horace Thomas was the next boy to ask. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw who focused more on his studies than he did on any relationship he'd ever have. He, too, was turned down.

It took about a week for Lysander Scamander to ask Rose out. Rose was sitting outside with Scorpius and Hugo on the seventh day they actually had classes studying already. While Scorpius and Hugo talked, Rose was engulfed in a book that she had just taken from the library. It was a Defense Against the Dark Arts book and Rose was reading a passage about a man who had invented a potion that would make someone immune to the three unforgivable curses.

To her, it sounded like a wonderful idea but it was probably a false claim. If someone had found a way to do that, why hadn't anyone else used this potion? It seemed pretty powerful.

She looked up to see Scorpius and Hugo laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" She asked a bit intrigued that she had missed something.

"Hugo just said how you were becoming quite the heartbreaker, Rose," Scorpius laughed. "I added that I feel bad for all those boys."

"Did you see Harvey Belpois the other day sulking?" Hugo laughed.

"It's not funny!" Rose stamped and blushed.

That's when she noticed four people walking towards them. Lysander Scamander was at the front of the small group of boys. The other three were his brother, Lorcan Scamander, Sean Finnagan (who was presumably dating Lorcan Scamander but he and the other denounced it as rumor), and the cousin that Scorpius and the Scamander twins shared: Leo Scamander.

Scorpius, Rose, and Hugo all watched as they approached and each one knew why: this was the moment. Rose looked at Scorpius but he didn't return her gaze and the thought of their kiss filled her mind. What was she going to do? She wondered whether or not Scorpius cared about her enough to stop her.

"Rose Weasley," Lysander said as he approached her and got down to be level with her. "I like you, Rose. I don't know what you feel for me but I want to give you a chance to get to know me. Humor me for maybe one or two dates and I will do my best to make you feel like you're worth it."

From behind, Rose heard Lorcan mumble "laying it on a bit too thick".

"Rose," Lysander said ignoring his brother. "Will you go on a date with me and be my girlfriend?"

Rose stared at him and looked to her brother who gave her a face that said "your choice". She then looked at Scorpius who was now sifting through his bag and ignoring what was going on. Her heart felt heavy as she turned to look at Lysander again.

"Yes," She said softly and a grin of relief spread across Lysander's face.

He was dragged away by Sean and Lorcan but Leo stayed.

"I'm kind of surprised at you, Rose," He said. "Scor is sitting right there, ya know." He pointed at Scorpius and then left without another word.

Rose looked at Scorpius again and he didn't meet her gaze. She gathered her belongings and took off leaving her brother and Scorpius there.

…

Kris and Albus stepped out of the common room together and walked to a secret passageway where they met Orion who seemed pretty content. He was boredly playing with his Ravenclaw tie but he stopped and smiled when he saw the two other boys approaching. Orion greeted Kris with a hug and Albus with a handshake.

They each slipped inside the secret passageway and closed it behind them. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at a small chamber, a chamber refurbished by James and Teddy when the two attended school together. James had told Albus about it and Albus figured it was a great spot for the three of them to talk without anyone ever overhearing so that no one would be able to tell Cantor that Albus had spilled what he knew.

There were several chairs set up in the room and a few banner of the hogwarts school crest. Albus had changed them from Gryffindor banners to what they were now that it was being used by to Slytherins and a Ravenclaw instead of a group of Gryffindors. There was a small pit in the center used for fires.

Orion took a seat in one of the chairs and Kris sat next to him. Albus refused a seat.

"You're bothered by something," Orion said watching as Albus began to pace back and forth.

"What is it, Albus?" Kris asked sitting straight in his seat.

Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid Cantor is going to find out that I told you guys what happened. He'd hurt you guys."

Orion shook his head at Albus. "Don't worry about us. We're worried about you."

Albus clenched his fists and sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. He was too worried about this. His fingers trailed to the charm that he still had. He was afraid to take it off seeing as what power it had given him. It had helped him completely avoid hurt from the cruciatus curse. But he was always afraid that, someone, Cantor was using it to listen in on his conversation. Maybe that's how he knew when Albus told someone.

"Albus, please sit," Kris said and Albus turned to look at him.

"I can't," He said with a quick jolt of his head. "I am so afraid, Kris. I am so afraid of what's going on with Cantor. We have no idea what he's doing right now. What he's planning is a mystery to us!"

Kris and Orion shifted uncomfortably in their seats to hear Albus yell at them. Albus sighed softly and looked at his feet. He mumbled an apology and then left with no explanation. When the fourth year, Slytherin Potter returned to his dorm, he saw a letter on his pillow and a wave of fear washed over him.

…

Orion and Kris sat alone in the secret passage together. Both were very quiet as they thought and then, Kris turned his attention to the other in the room.

"I'm worried about Albus," Kris said softly and Orion sighed.

"Hey," He said in a comforting tone. "We're doing the best we can as his friends. We just have to show Albus he's not alone. When I was Cantor's target, I felt really alone. It's how he wants people to feel. So, we have to show Albus that he has friends."

Kris nodded slowly and stood up pacing the way that Albus had just had. Orion sighed and stood up stopping Kris by taking his arm.

"We'll help him, Kris," Orion said softly and hugged Kris tightly.

Kris hugged Orion back putting all his fears into the hug. He smiled and sighed half relieved and half tensed still. Slowly, he pulled away and looked at Orion. Orion offered a comforting smile and then Kris leaned his head against Orion's chest and let the fifteen year old hold him and comfort him.

…

**AN:**

**Oh My another chapter down! ^_^ I hope you guys are really enjoying this. I really love this little drama I'm starting. Tell me what you think about Rose saying yes to Lysander. Tell me what you think of Albus and the letters and his fear of Cantor. Also, what about the little romantic element I've thrown in with Kris.**

**I warn you, my faithful readers, this is going to turn into a hell of a story. I doubt anyone will be able to guess what's going to happen next. Let me know what you all think.**

**Thank you guys for making possible another chapter.**

**~Rahxas (Ted Theodore Logan)**


	5. Meet

Chapter five

Scorpius walked around alone with his head hung. The girl he loved, the girl he had kissed, had just said that she would go on a date with Lysander Scamander, the cousin to his cousin. It angered him but it upset him so much. He wanted to scream, to cry, to punch something but he couldn't do any of that. He could only walk through the corridors alone lost in his own angry thoughts, his sad thoughts.

…

Rose stood in the Entrance Hall with her hands by her side. She was nervous. This was going to be her first date with Lysander Scamander and she hoped that it went well. Thoughts of Scorpius passed through her mind for a moment and she tried to push them away. He hadn't cared that Lysander had asked her out and he showed no sign that he was upset by her responding with a yes.

She sighed softly. Trying to keep Scorpius out of her mind was harder than she put it seem. She cared about him and, to think he let her say yes to dating another guy, he showed no sign of really caring about her in other than a brotherly sort of way.

But he had kissed her!

HE had kissed HER and now it seemed like it was meaningless to him. But, to Rose, it was everything but meaningless. She wanted to tell Scorpius that she cared about him, that she loved him. But what would be the point in doing that. She was going on a date with Lysander Scamander, the cousin of Scorpius's cousin. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and just in time; Lysander was making his way down the hall toward her.

"Hey," Lysander smiles and pulled a bouquet of flowers from inside his robes. "For the lovely lady."

Rose smiled as she took the flowers and sniffed them. They smelled wonderful and she looked at Lysander who had a look of deep adoration on his face.

"Thank you," Rose said and hugged him gently.

They proceeded down the hall and out onto the ground for their date to begin.

…

The letter lay in Albus's hand unopened the next day. He sat on his bed just staring at the envelope. His hands were shaking as he slowly ripped it open.

_Albus,_

_You know I am no idiot. You are jeopardizing the lives of your friends. Speak no longer to Orion Black and share no more secrets with Kristopher Shaklebolt. It's a dangerous idea. I am watching you, Albus. I know that one day, you will see things my way._

_We're friends, after all._

Albus put the letter down and stood up. He began to pace back and forth through the room. He was shaking each time he stopped moving so he kept it up for about six minutes before sitting on his bed again and curling up. Cantor was watching him and Cantor was threatening his friends once again.

He didn't know what came over him as he moved to the end of his bed and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started to write.

_Cantor,_

_I think that you and I should meet on neutral grounds so we can talk all this over. I don't want to put my friends lives in danger anymore. There has to be something that I can do to convince you to leave me and my friends alone. What's so important about me anyway?_

_-Albus_

He picked up the letter and put it into an envelope and then gave it to his owl.

"Wherever Cantor White is," He said softly as he watched his owl fly to the ceiling of the boys dorm and escape out a small hatch they had set up for owl delivery.

He laid back down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

When he woke up, Kris was standing above the bed looking at him holding an envelope in his hands. Albus looked at him slightly dazed and confused. He sat up.

"Hey Kris," He said yawning. "What's up?"

Kris held out the envelope. "I caught your owl as it came in." He said softly sitting by Albus. "Who's the letter from?"

Albus took the envelope and shook his head seeing the familiar handwriting of his name.

"It's from no one," He said looking down shoving it under his pillow.

Kris looked cross. "Albus, you can't be writing to Cantor White. It's unhealthy to…"

Albus cut him off picking up the letter again. "Just drop it!"

He picked up and began out the door. He ran out of the Slytherin common room and into the corridors where he slipped into a secret passageway.

_Albus,_

_An excellent idea. Meet me, alone, in the forbidden forest at midnight on Christmas Eve. Tread lightly and don't tell a soul._

_Your friend, Cantor_

He had just reached the end of the page when the parchment was yanked out of his hands. He went to yell at the person who took it from him but blanched when he saw who it was.

"Orion…I can explain…" He said but Orion was shaking his head.

"Albus, I understand. It's hard to deny Cantor," He said in a whisper as his eyes trailed the paper. "You can't meet him alone."

"Orion…" He shook his head knowing that he couldn't deny the contents of that letter. "I have to talk to him. I can't keep this in and I don't want your life and Kris' life in danger because of me."

Orion nodded slowly and folded up the piece of paper handing it back.

"Let me go with you," Orion said. "I should face Cantor myself."

…

**AN:**

**I am so sorry that this took so long to put up. I started at my University and I'm taking a lot of classes. But I hope y'all understand. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter and what do you want to see happen next?**

**I will hopefully update again before Christmas but no promises.**

**Love y'all.**

**~Rahxas**


End file.
